TamaHaru: Events
by Violetxtears
Summary: Events that can concern Tamaki and Haruhi through out the year. Some will be lemons.


**New Years Day**

"Hurry or we might miss them!" exclaimed Hunni. The host club was hosting a New Years Day event, finishing the year with a fireworks display. They were all dressed as they planned: the twins in matching light blue kimonos, Kyoya in a dark green kimono, Mori wore a deep red one, Hunni wearing a light red one, and Tamaki was clad in a black and white kimono. They were waiting for Haruhi to show them how she looked in her kimono. She was dressing in a spare room connected to the host club room, which was where the waiting teens were, lounging about as they waited.  
>"You guys, go on without me, I'll be out soon" Haruhi called out.<br>Of course, the host club jumped at the conclusion.  
>"See you there, Haruhi!" they shouted as they left the room. But Tamaki stayed, waiting for his "daughter", the girl he felt feelings towards. But, of course, if the other girls who came to the host club for him found out, Haruhi would be exposed as a girl, and she would be hated by them all for "stealing" Tamaki. Which he did NOT want.<p>

As the other host members left, Tamaki waited. Suddenly, there was a click, like a lock unlocking, and Haruhi stepped out of the room. Tamaki's eyes widened.  
>Haruhi wore a light pink kimono with a Japanese cherry blossom tree pattern across it. They had given her a wig to put on, just as her hair had been before she had to cut it. But Haruhi had tied it up into a bun, leaving a few tendrils hanging out. She had stuck two chopsticks into the bun. She looked beautiful.<p>

Tamaki stared at her. He blushed a deep red. There was his crush, standing in front of him looking like a dream. This was too much. Tamaki needed her, and needed her now.  
>Haruhi caught Tamaki watching her hungrily.<br>"Oh, senpai, you didn't have to wait for me. Are... You ok? You're looking at me oddly" she cocked head to one side.

That was it. Tamaki strode over and fiercely crushed his lips against Haruhi's. She struggled for a while, but Tamaki couldn't care less. All that mattered was that the girl of his dreams was against him, his body. The thought caused a tingling sensation to go up his spine.  
>Haruhi had stopped struggling and had melted into the kiss.<br>"S-senpai..." she moaned against his lips. Tamaki lifted her up and laid her down on the host club couch. They stripped each other of their clothes and got to work on each other.  
>Tamaki massaged Haruhi's small but humble breasts. She mewled under him, feeling pleasure under him. He smirked, rather unlike Tamaki. It was as if he had been taken over by a controlling, lustful person. But Haruhi couldn't care less. She had had a crush on Tamaki ever since the hosts found out she was a girl. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.<p>

She gasped in ecstasy as he inserted a finger into her core. She moaned. She let her hands fiddle with his hardened member, earning a groan from Tamaki. He inserted another digit and pumped his fingers until she screamed her orgasm.  
>Neither could wait any longer. Tamaki was straddling Haruhi. He plunged himself into her warmth. He felt a barrier, and looked at Haruhi for permission to go on. She nodded and he pushed himself further in. She swallowed a scream. Tamaki lent down and kissed her softly on her neck. Although he felt bad for hurting her, he secretly felt pleased that he had been the first one to take her.<br>Slowly, he started to move, Haruhi's moans turning him on more.  
>"F-faster... Harder..." she groaned, feeling the pain ebb away into pleasure. Tamaki did so, earning Haruhi to moan louder. Soon after, the two teens tipped over the edge together.<br>"Senpai..." Haruhi sighed after they were done.  
>They got dressed into their kimonos, fixing themselves up. Haruhi's 'hair' had got a bit messed up; the bun had fallen out and the chopsticks had been thrown across the room. It was surprising they were still intact.<p>

As they put on the last piece of their clothing, a firework exploded outside. The other host club members had got tired of waiting for them and had started the display. Haruhi walked to the window and stared up at the bright colours in the sky. She felt an arm wrap around her, and she felt herself be pulled into a muscled chest.  
>"Happy New Years" whispered Tamaki. <p>


End file.
